


'ngk' but in the Bentley going fast

by granjcltaire



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is a bastard, Hand Job, I Wrote This Instead Of Being Productive, I haven't posted anything in millennia so yikes anxiety, M/M, but make it distracting and while the Bentley goes fast, uh right tags so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/granjcltaire/pseuds/granjcltaire
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale banter about Crowley's ability to focus and keep them on the road at over 100mph.Aziraphale decides to test Crowley's concentration abilities.That's it. That's the plot.





	'ngk' but in the Bentley going fast

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, I have no idea what I'm doing. I blame *someone* for me writing this but uh... t'was fun to write, i'll admit. enjoy.

“Watch the road! Honestly, Crowley, you can’t go this fast on town roads! We will crash if you don’t slow down.” Aziraphale whined, but there was no real urgency behind it. At this point it was more like a routine banter and they both knew it, so they both played along.

  
Crowley scoffed. “There’s no way the Bentley will crash. Nothing would ever distract me enough for that, so it’s impossible really. Physics would never allow that.”

  
Now, if time could be stopped and rewinded like a VHS tape, as soon as Crowley uttered the words “nothing would ever distract me enough for that” we would be able to see a complete shift in Aziraphale: shoulders straighten, head cocks to the side, lips discreetly curve at the corners, eyes widen. By all intents and purposes, the angel had an idea, and not only that, but he was terribly proud about it too.

  
Bursting with smugness and anticipation, Aziraphale’s voice was slightly pitched and delighted. “Are you sure about that, dear?”

  
At that Crowley took his eyes of the road, ready to keep up his end of the banter when he saw it. He saw the change in Aziraphale and knew exactly where the angel’s mind was going.

Now, the responsible and wise thing to do would have been to slow down and let it play out like he knew Aziraphale would like it, but God raised no little bitch, and seeing the look on Aziraphale’s face when the Bentley accelerated was just delightful enough to get things started.

  
Aziraphale pouted, turned in his seat facing his window and put on a very unconvincing show of being upset. Of course, Crowley and his one brain cell, would have completely believed the act, were it not for the neatly manicured hand that was inching its way across his thighs. Crowley was already flushed, his brain tuning out from coherent thoughts to static noises. Aziraphale was still pretending to be upset, looking out of the window, a hand lazily rested under his chin, while his other hand slowly reached the desired destination.

  
He softly massaged Crowley through his tight leather pants, only applying more force when he heard Crowley’s breath hitch in his throat. The Temptation to turn his head and observe the view of a flushed Crowley was too high, so he gave up his little Pouting Game. Aziraphale massaged up and down the tender area, in an almost knead-like movement. He assumed he was doing something right because Crowley’s face and neck changed to a nice hue of red.

  
“How’s your concentration, dear?” Aziraphale was being a bastard and he knew it, but how could he resist this temptation when Crowley practically offered it to him on a golden platter.

  
“Ngk. ‘s good. Why you asking?” Crowley’s voice was small, barely audible over the car noises.

  
The brave little demon who could. Aziraphale smirked and stopped his kneading. He wasn’t yet sure how far he wanted to take it, but Crowley’s stubbornness and the Bentley’s 100 mph were urging him on. Determined to get a reaction from Crowley while looking effortless and innocent, Aziraphale came up with a petty plan involving miracling a pen into existence, specifically between Crowley’s legs.

  
“Oh dear, seems I have misplaced my favourite pen. I better get that.” He supposed that was enough warning for Crowley, just enough for it not to be too sudden.

  
He pulled at his seatbelt just enough so he could bend over Crowley’s side. He ducked his head between Crowley’s legs, picked up the pen with his hand, but just for good measure, decided to open Crowley’s zipper with his teeth.

  
The Bentley accelerated even more. “Aaaah ngkkk, angel, did you- uh- find your pen?” Crowley’s voice was pitched and strained.

  
His plan of action confirmed by Crowley’s adorable sounds and stubborn denial, Aziraphale was content and pulled back up, but not before placing a gentle kiss on his inner thigh.

  
Triumphantly he held tartan pen up for Crowley to see. He muttered some innocent nonsense he was sure Crowley couldn’t hear anymore, and quickly proceeded to sneak his warm hand inside Crowley’s underwear. He felt the demon tense under his ministrations, his hips buckling up just enough to prove once more to Aziraphale how effective he was.

  
The Bentley was slowing down. Aziraphale’s hand was picking up speed.

  
He wrapped tightly around Crowley, teasing the tip with his thumb, stroking and pulling and twisting the right way at the right time. He wished he could straddle Crowley and do more, touch more of him, kiss him, have him completely.

  
He resigned himself to just eliciting his beloved’s pleasure with his hand as best he could. He watched as Crowley’s chest raised and fell faster and faster, his thighs spreading as wide as the space and pedals allowed, fingers white-knuckling the steering wheel , his eyes still on the road but head pressed into the seat.

  
Aziraphale was tugging harder now, faster, and to his surprise the Bentley slowed down to a more normal 70mph.

  
“Is something the matter, dear? We seem to be slowing down?” he asked, all sweet tone and innocent eyes.

  
Crowley was too gone to speak, even his breathing was strained.

  
“I do have to applaud your concentration, however. Very good at multitasking and overstimulation. No wonder you could cross a barrier of hellfire with the Bentley purely with your imagination, concentration and determination.” Fine, he was pushing it, but it was so delicious. Not even the most expensive cake at the Ritz could compare to the sight of Crowley trying to drive while shaking and sweating under Aziraphale’s expert hand.

  
“Was easier.” Crowley groaned. His hips helping Aziraphale’s hand go faster.

  
Aziraphale snickered. “I’m glad it was, dear boy. I would have hated it if Lucifer was giving you a hand-job while you were on your way to meet me.”

  
“Ughnk. Angel” Crowley moaned. He was ready now, Aziraphale could feel him straining to contain himself.

  
The Bentley slowed to a saner 50mph.

  
“Oh look, the car works even at lower speeds. Imagine that.” Aziraphale teased.

  
He watched as Crowley slowly took his foot off the pedals. The car was slowing down. He was arched almost completely off his seat now, his long legs spread so wide he was pushing against the car’s interior. He was whimpering and moaning, breathing hard and fast under Aziraphale’s careful strokes. With a few last tugs and rubs and twists from Aziraphale’s hand, Crowley climaxed. The car stopped completely.

  
With the engine turned off Crowley’s little pants and moaning were resonating loud and clear. He was flushed and a bit of sweat was visible at his temples, while Aziraphale, calm and collected, was stroking him off through his orgasm. He went a bit further, fully knowing Crowley was over-sensitive and overstimulated, but he couldn’t let this lesson be just a fun and pleasurable experience for his speed demon now, could he?

  
His hand was gentler than before, but the fast pace didn’t change. Crowley whined.

  
“Now, dear, would you say, hypothetically, that your concentration can be affected?” Aziraphale leaned closer, seatbelt undone, and pressed a kiss on Crowley’s sweaty temple.

  
Through heavy breathing and with a strained voice, Crowley managed to offer a meek retort. He was adorably spent. “Managed to get us home, didn't I?”

  
Aziraphale lifted his eyes lovingly observing their cottage. “That you did, dear.” He miracled them clean, but just to be a bastard left the tucking back in the underwear and pulling of the zipper to himself, to enjoy it. He patted the front of Crowley’s jeans after pulling the zipper up. “Good boy.”

  
“Oi.” Crowley fought, still too tired to do anything other than to observe his angel.

  
“Want me to carry you in my arms, dear? I seem to have affected your legs quite a bit.” No one was fooled by the feigned innocence in his voice, but he loved playing at it.

  
“Cheeky bastard.” Crowley said, sweetly, like one would whisper a soft ‘I love you so much’. “But I will, actually, take you up on that offer, angel. You did this. It’s your mess and you’ll have to fix it if you ever want to get inside the house any time soon.”

  
“Who said anything about entering the house?” Aziraphale asked in feigned indignation. “The Arrangement-” he said in a tone evocative of the way Crowley used to always draw it out “- was that I do yours and you do mine, wasn’t it?” He gave the demon a wishful face, soft and pleading, he knew Crowley couldn’t resist to that.

  
“Nhh- uuh- yeah, yeah sure, I mean- that’s fair. Nkg. How it works, yeah.” He had teased the poor demon so sweetly all day, he figured he deserved a little more foreplay before he would fuck him properly on their new bed.

  
The strain, colour, and sweat disappeared, replaced by an adorable try at Seductive. Aziraphale allowed it, and leaned back in his seat, ready for Crowley’s hand on him.

  
When suddenly, because that’s small town life for you, the annoying old woman next door and her even more annoying husband knocked on the Bentley’s window, scaring Aziraphale.

They both turned a deep shade of red, surely being watched by humans while he was being pleasured was not something new for Aziraphale, but he didn’t particularly like the idea of old Mr. and Mrs. Neighbours seeing him and Crowley at it. Imagine the mortification of meeting them at the grocery store after that.

  
So they were forced to chat with the old couple until, he was sure of it, Crowley implanted the thought of leaving in their heads.

  
“I’m sorry, angel. I guess I’ll just have to suck you off inside the cottage. Will that be appropriate retribution?”

  
They sat in silence, contemplating the ridiculousness of the encounter with their neighbours and Aziraphale’s impromptu pleasuring of Crowley, when the Bentley turned on the radio right at the “I’m a sex machine ready to reload” bit in Queen’s “Don’t Stop Me Now”. They both erupted in hysterical laughter, Crowley hiding his head in Aziraphale’s neck. He was still so hot from the exertion.

  
Aziraphale deeply enjoyed messing with Crowley like this, not that he would ever admit it out loud, but he suspected Crowley already knew. After all, he did mention liking him because of his tendencies to be just enough of a bastard. He knew that most of the time Crowley was indulging him, even when he was enjoying himself tremendously by playing the role of the dashing hero, riding on his black metal steed to save his damsel in distress and look charming and cool while doing it. He was an old sentimental hedonist and he knew it, the part he could never fully wrap his head around was just how lucky he was to have Crowley, who was patient and soft and indulged him in every way. His chest grew tight and warm, overcome by a wave of love for Crowley, and he knew the demon could feel it too.

  
Crowley placed a soft, chaste kiss on Aziraphale’s lips. “I know, angel, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> pfff this is not dangerous at all, because... uh... Aziraphale cast a protective miracle... thing... around the car a long time ago, he's just messing with Crowley, and also both him and Crowley are in control of it not crashing. *But* also have a little faith in the Bentley too, they're a really great car, no way they will crash, not with their beloved idiots inside.
> 
> but yeah ofc, if you're not an angel/demon with a sentient Bentley, don't try this irl


End file.
